


Sick to the bone

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Coughing, Cuddles, Dizziness, Even though Comic doesn't really like soup, Fainting, Feeding, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Fortunately Red and Edge didn't do that, Hurting oneself for the sake of others, Just whatever you do... Never give Comic tea, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Promises, Sick Sans, Sneezing, Sometimes he's an idiot, Soup, Unconsciousness, headache, naps, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: (The title is so unsatisfying....)Comic gets sick and hides it since he got sick on the exact day Red had been planning to take him and Edge out for a date. Will he be able to pull it through to the end or will he collapse into his food?





	Sick to the bone

Comic woke up to the shrill beeping of his alarm. He slammed the snooze button, rubbing his eye sockets. His skull was pounding. Had he drunk something last night? No. Not that he could remember. It was Saturday, wasn't it? Comic rubbed his forehead and froze. He was burning up with a fever. So that meant he was sick. Probably because he had been overworking himself again. A shiver traveled through his body. He felt so cold. Comic let out a sigh. He couldn't let Edge and Red know he was sick. If he remembered correctly Paps was at his friend's house, studying with him for the test they'd have on Monday. Papyrus always noticed when he was sick. Good thing he wasn't home. He also didn't want to ruin the date he would be having with his lovers in the evening. It was Red's turn with planning a date and he had been doing that for three days now. He didn't want his work to go to waste. Comic coughed. The motion shook his skull and let his headache flare up.

"owww...." Comic groaned, holding his skull to avoid jostling it. This would be harder than expected. The skeleton sighed and stood up slowly. He got his glasses from the bedside table and put them on, blinking as everything swam into focus. Comic shuffled over to the door, massaging his skull in order to lessen the thrumming pain coursing through it. When he reached the door he straightened up considerably, suppressing a wince. He forced a fake smile onto his face to replace the annoyed frown which had occupied the space only moments before. The short skeleton took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping outside into the hallway. He walked towards the stairs, passing his brother's room. Papyrus had taken his door from the underground to their surface home. Comic smiled and continued down the hallway, rightening his glasses nervously. He stopped at the stairs and gripped the railing tightly, not wanting to risk his fragile health, were he to feel dizzy on his way down. He managed to get to the living room without incident and spotted his two lovers eating breakfast on the couch while watching a movie.

"mornin'..." Comic mumbled with a sleepiness borderlining on exhaustion which he failed to hide, sitting down next to Red. The two Fell-brothers wished him a good morning. The smallest skeleton gave him a small hug, thinking he was having a bad day. Comic ralaxed immediately and closed his eye sockets, leaning onto his lover.

 **"are you alright?"** Red asked worriedly. Normally Comic only ever looked exhausted and wanted physical affection after he had a nightmare or episode. The slightly taller nodded.

"i'm fine." Comic affirmed, praying that Red would leave the matter alone. The smaller nodded but Edge seemed to have other plans.

 **"We can clearly see that somethi-"** Edge began but was cut off when Comic quickly turned away from Red, buried his face in the crook of his elbow and sneezed loudly. He immediately felt the pain in his skull spike, making him dizzy. The skeleton let out an agonised groan, alerting both of his lovers. Red rubbed his skull soothingly but pulled back almost immediately.

 **"comic you're burning up.."** Red murmured, caressing the other's skull gently. Comic could barely hear over the loud ringing in his head and his eye sockets were incredibly heavy. He fought to stay awake but slumped onto Red, passing out.

 

"S-sans?" A familiar female voice shuttered nervously. Comic opened his eye sockets but the bright lighting in the room forced him to shut them again. He let out a displeased growl.

"Oh. R-right." The voice from before muttered. Comic now recognised the voice as Alphys. There was the sound of shuffling and then a click. The skeleton opened his eye sockets slowly, squinting to see better. Suddenly his glasses were placed over his eyes and he could see again. Red and Edge were towering over him, cornering him on the bed. Comic winced. That was right. He had passed out...

 **"What the hell, Comic!"** Edge shouted, making Comic flinch as his headache spiked up. He clutched his skull tightly, scrunching his eye sockets shut in pain.

 **"he still has a headache, you know?"** Red reminded Edge, sitting down on the edge of the bed, taking Comic's hand. Alphys chose that moment to leave, quietly shutting the door after herself.

 **"why did you hide it anyways?"** Red asked with an undertone of hurt in his voice. Comic immediately felt guilty.

"i thought i would be okay and i didn't want to ruin our date..." Comic mumbled, scratching his heavily scarred left ulna nervously.

 **"as much as the sentiment is appreciated, i don't want you to hurt yourself. we've already been over this."** Red explained patiently, rubbing Comic's hand reassuringly.

"i know..." Comic sighed, averting his eyes guiltily. Red kissed Comic's cheek bone.

 **"Promise never to do it again."** Edge demanded.

"ok." Comic mumbled, hugging Red. Edge glowered at him, though he looked more worried than angry. Comic let out a weary sigh.

"i, sans font, hereby pledgeth to never hide any illness from my two beloved lovers, creampuff and cherry." Comic promised, smirking at the last part as both of his lovers blushed.

 **"coms...."** Red dragged out miserably. Comic chuckled.

"yeah, cherry?" Comic asked with a smirk. Red pushed his lover a bit, blushing brightly. Comic started laughing but it quickly turned into a coughing fit, jostling his skull hard.

"owww..." Comic mumbled, rubbing his skull.

 **"You okay?"** Edge asked, voice carefully lowered to avoid worsening his lover's headache.

"mhm. just need some rest." Comic stated with a yawn. "and perhaps something to drink please." He added as he noticed how dry his throat felt.

 **"I'm going to get some soup."** Edge announced and left the room quickly. Comic sighed and leaned against Red, closing his eye sockets.

"'m sorry..." Comic murmured softly, almost too quiet to be heard. Red pulled him close.

 **"it's fine. we're not mad."** Red soothed, caressing Comic's sickly green flushed cheek bone. The slightly taller skeleton sniffled.

"ugh... do you have a handkerchief?" Comic groaned. Red reached over to a drawer and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to the taller skeleton. He blew his nose (don't ask how) and crumpled it into a tiny ball, stuffing it into his pocket.

"thanks..." Comic muttered, feeling really annoyed by the fact that this sickness was getting to him. "but i think you shouldn't hold me. i might get you sick too..." He mused, dropping his arms for Red to pull back. The smaller skeleton smiled lovingly and shook his head, only tightening his hold.

 **"nah. i wanna cuddle you so i'll cuddle you and nothing can stop me from doing it."** Red retorted with a smile. Comic chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller again, sinking into his embrace. He closed his eye sockets when his exhaustion finally got to him and let out a huge yawn.

"nap?" Comic asked sleepily. Red smiled.

 **"thought you'd never ask."** Red answered, closing his eye sockets and buried his face into the taller's hoodie. Comic felt consciousness slip away and before he knew it he was asleep.

 

 **"Comic."** Edge's insistent voice called him, rousing the small skeleton from his sleep. Comic blinked and let out a groan as he felt his skull pound painfully, staring blearily up at the taller skeleton. Edge placed something to the side and sat down, pulling him onto his lap. Red grumbled but stayed asleep, curling in on himself adorably. The tallest grabbed the thing again which Comic recognised as a bowl and lifted a spoon to his teeth.

 **"Open."** Edge demanded. Comic opened his mouth, too tired and hungry to care about the embarrassment he would probably be feeling if he were completely awake. The taller skeleton surprisingly gently poured the liquid in his mouth. Comic swallowed, sighing contently when he felt the warm soup soothe his agitated magic. Edge continued feeding him and the soup was gone far too soon, leaving Comic feeling warm and full. He slumped against the taller as his full stomach just served to make him feel more tired. He let out a yawn and closed his eye sockets.

 **"How did it taste?"** Edge asked curiously, making Comic open his eye sockets again. The small skeleton looked up at his soulmate drowsily, trying to put the taste in words.

"it was incredible." Comic finally murmured softly. "i normally don't like soup but this one convinced me to give it a try." He added after some thought. He closed his eye sockets again. Edge smiled softly and laid him down on top of him, pulling Red close. The smallest skeleton hummed happily, cuddling into his side. Comic looped his arms around Edge who put his glasses away, nuzzling him before falling asleep to the soothing hum of his lovers' souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. They have an alarm on weekends. Edge set it up as a last wake up call method for Comic and Red so they could always have breakfast together.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and of course every comment you want to write.  
> If you liked it please leave a Kudos.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
